Kataang AU Week Fearless
by kataang412
Summary: July 8-12 was Kataang AU Week. The rules were easy the prompts were stated and now it has come to a close. 'Swings' - They could take him so high, almost as high as the clouds, and then he would dream of flying.
1. Day 1

**KATAANG WEEK IS BACK ON DA and it's AU!!!**

**So in honour of that I'm posting Day 1 here on FF because I can!! xP**

_Kataang AU Week – DAY 1 – Ice cream_

Disclaimer: Kataang and Avatar belong to none other than Bryke!

* * *

xXx

Ice cream… a child's favourite snack; a cold substance that brings a smile to your face at the mention; a toothsome dessert full of sweet ingredients and favourable flavours and the exact sight that caught young Katara's eyes when she was no more than 6 years old.

"Mom, please, let's stop there and get some ice cream!" Katara asked her blue eyes wide, almost pleading. Katara's mother stopped outside the shop then checked her watch. They were supposed to be back in time to pick her son, Sokka, up from school. She smiled, they had enough time.

"Alright, but just this once and don't tell your brother."

Kya was that kind of person who was always kind. Her loving heart was the biggest of anyone's. She loved to please her family and do anything to keep her children safe and happy. Besides, she loved the flavour with the deep caramel chocolates.

They walked together into the ice cream shop. There were two other costumers, a boy and his young mother. Katara remembered her staring into her lovely grey eyes as the past her and her mother to sit down at the table. Katara continued to stare at them when her mother pulled her to the front of the line. The boy had a cone of delicious chocolate ice cream and was licking it.

"Katara, what would you like?"

"Huh?" the little girl asked turning back to her mother.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate," _she answered her boyfriend. They stood in that same shop, almost 8 years later. 8 years if tragic mishaps, break-ups and feuds but they still found their way back to that shop._

_"Really?" Aang asked her looking confused. "But chocolate's so plain. Don't you want something more, I don't know, interesting?" He pointed to one of the many other flavours._

_Katara just smiled, "Not now. Today I just want some plain, old and boring chocolate ice cream," she laughed._

_Aang sighed. "Okay, chocolate, please," he said to the server. The young man nodded and began scooping out her ice cream._

"I want whatever he has," Katara pointed to her mother the little boy at the far table.

Kya looked over. "That's chocolate, honey."

_Katara nodded. "Yeah, I want chocolate."_

* * *

**Aww... little Katara and Aang are so cute!!**

**To clear it up _Italics _is what is happening in the FUTURE!!! Ohh...scary! I haven't been on FanFiction in so long it almost scared me... but I finally got over my writers block and it's Kataang AU week and summer for that matter. So, if your in the mood for Kataang.... I'm here!**

**The other propmts, if your interested, are on Plumey's profile on **


	2. Day 2

**Day 2!! This is really fun! lol I love not having writters block!**

***reads off card* "Bryke owns all because they are the creators and I am nothing but a lowly fanfiction writter."**

* * *

_Kataang AU Week Day 2 – Over Reacting_

"Ugh!" Katara shouted in frustration.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"My stupid brother! He always has to know what I'm doing and where I'm going and who I'm with! It just drives me _insane_!"

Aang laughed a bit. "I'm sure you're just over reacting. Sokka only wants to make sure you're safe," he consoled, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, but it is _so_ annoying!" she exclaimed. "You want to make sure I'm safe too," she said turning the subject on him, "but you don't get uptight and in my face about it. He doesn't worry so much about Suki or Yue or any of his other girlfriends when they tell him they're going out."

"Katara, you know that's different. You're his sister. He's known you his whole life."

"I don't get how you're so smart when it comes to situations like this. You don't have any brothers or sisters that I know of."

"I don't," Aang smirked. Katara frowned. "But if I did," Aang continued, "I'd probably do the exact same thing." He turned to her now smiling. They pulled into a restaurant parking lot. Undoing their seatbelts, they got out of Aang's car. Aang took her hand and led her through the doors.

"At least we get to enjoy one fancy dinner without you-know-who breathing down our necks."

Aang laughed and shook his head. As a matter a fact, he enjoyed watching the two siblings quarrel. It was interesting because he had never gotten to do that before; argue for the heck of it, it didn't make sense to him; it was different. Katara and her brother were different and he loved them both!

"I wonder how Sokka would like it if I was on his case every second of the day," Katara grumbled to herself.

Aang took her hand. "Let's not worry about Sokka tonight, okay? It's just you and me right now."

"Just you and me," Katara whispered back. They followed their waitress to the table they were to have that evening.

"Can I start you two off with a drink," she offered. "Maybe water?"

"Water sounds nice," Katara agreed.

"Two waters," Aang agreed as he held up the desired number with his fingers.

Aang buried his nose in a menu while Katara turned her head to the side, starring into space.

"_If you're going out with Aang be sure to be back by ten o'clock, no later, make that nine-thirty. Be sure to wear a jacket and DON'T WEAR THAT KATARA! Hear put this on! No 'buts', out it on. Don't give me that look!"_

"-Sokka?"

"Huh?" Katara immediately snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to Aang.

"You're thinking about Sokka again," Aang repeated.

Katara sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about his stupid over-protective, control freak nature!" she said.

Aang shook his head and went back to the menu, sighing. "You know how hard it is to find a vegetarian meal that isn't a salad?" he commented, changing the subject.

Katara crossed her arms scowling. "Well, I'm sorry that my problems are not important enough to talk about so just go and change the subject!"

"Katara, it's not that they're not important, it's just, you're over-reacting. Sokka's always been over-protective and a control freak. How come it's only bothering you now?" Aang asked sternly.

Katara looked away, an upset look still on her face.

"Look, Katara, I didn't mean to yell, but sometimes…"

Just then the waiter came by with two waters and some garlic bread. She placed them down then left in a hurry, which was strange because the restaurant wasn't even full that night.

"Katara?" Aang asked again. "Katara, please answer me." She stayed silent still turned sideways in her chair.

"Katara," Aang called softly, almost singing her name. He grabbed one of the straws that were still wrapped in paper. He bit the tip off and blew gently through the straw. The paper still left flew straight across the table and hit Katara's shoulder. Aang smirked. Katara had to lift her hand to hide her smile. Aang has always been, and forever will be, a goofy kid.

"I saw that," Aang said seeing her smile before she covered it.

Katara shook her head, denying the smile. Her hands still covered her face.

Aang looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She removed one hand and grabbed a straw. She took the paper off and dropped it in her glass, drinking the water through her fingers.

"Katara, you know you smiled. Don't make me come over there and-"

Katara spit the water that was in her mouth back through the straw into his face. Aang was shocked and there was water dripping from his chin. This time Katara openly laughed and grabbed a napkin, dabbing his face with it to dry the water. There was a snicker from the corner of the restaurant.

_Great now the guests are laughing at us._ Aang thought. _At least Katara's not mad anymore._

Thankfully the waitress came back to their table. "Sorry about the wait you two," she apologized. "A pair just came in and they've been keeping me busy. For two people of their size they sure do want a lot to eat. So, are you ready to order?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other. "Where are they sitting?" Katara asked.

The waitress pointed over to the corner. Aang and Katara looked over just to see one of them, a boy, turn his head back to inside his menu. The other, a girl, just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it," Katara said stunned. "That two faced, no life, darned-"

"Katara," Aang warned.

"But, he came even after he said he'd let us have this dinner all to ourselves. He promised, Aang."

"I know," Aang said. "Just follow my lead." He grinned. Then turned to the waitress and whispered to her.

"Um, sure," the waitress agreed and then left.

"What did you ask her?" Katara questioned.

"You'll see," Aang answered a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

The waitress came back carrying a little toy box. She handed it to Aang.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

Aang opened it the same way you would open a ring box if you were going to- oh, Katara understood now. Just then Aang got up and moved right next to Katara, being sure Sokka would see him. Then he raised his voice to the restaurant.

"Excuse me? Could I have everyone's attention please?" The restaurant quieted down. "Katara," he said addressing her. Out of the corner of her eye Katara saw Sokka lean a little out of his seat. "I've loved you for so long," Aang continued. She looked back at him. He knelt down and her heart raced as though it was the actual real thing. "Would you-" The whole restaurant could probably hear her heart beating- "marry me?" Just then Katara's heart stopped. You could hear a pin drop from the ground. _"Yes," _she whispered but no one heard her because right away Sokka jumped from his seat and ran over immediately starting a lecture.

"What! What is this! You guys are too young to get married. This has to be a joke! There is no way! This is the last time I'm leaving you two alone for a long time. And you can bet, Katara, when we get home there is going to be loads of-"

"Sokka," Aang interrupted. "It was a joke." He handed him the toy ring box. Sokka took out the ring and inspected it. It was plastic; made-in-china plastic.

"Oh," Sokka whispered. He looked at Aang and Katara. "It was a joke played on me." They nodded. "So I guess you knew I was here." Another nod. "And I guess you're pretty mad, huh." This time he only got angry glares. Sokka sighed and hung his head. Then Toph came laughing and having a merry time.

"Haha, they really got you there, Snozzels. Way to over-react!" She punched him in the arm.

Aang returned the ring to the waitress smiling, "Thank-you," he said, "but now if you'll excuse us we have a few things to take care of."

"For the wedding?" she asked naïve. Aang was shocked. "No, no," he apologized. "That was just an act to get my girlfriend's brother to reveal himself. We're not actually getting married."

Katara's face dropped. For a second, just a second, she hoped it hadn't all been for show.

"Thank-you for your services though, I'll take the bill now," Aang said politely.

"But you didn't order anything," the waitress protested, "and the water and garlic bread are always free of charge. You don't owe anything. These two on the other hand…" she pointed to Sokka and Toph, "ate about everything on the menu." They all turned to Sokka and Toph.

"Well, I don't have any money," Sokka said.

"Don't look at me, meatboy, I didn't bring any money," Toph frowned.

"But Toph, your family is filthy rich. How could you not have money?" Sokka shouted.

"Hey, you told me _you _were taking me to dinner. I didn't expect to pay for it all."

"Well, we'll just be going then," Aang said taking Katara's hand, helping her to stand. "Thank-you again."

"Wait, Aang! You can't just leave me here! How am I going to pay?" Sokka asked desperately.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure," Aang said and led Katara out the door.

Sokka looked back at the waitress, nervously smiling. "Anyway we can forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"I don't think so," she said. "If you can't pay, let's see what Toru has for you in the back."

"_Toru?" _Sokka asked his voice going up a pitch. Then he and Toph were helplessly dragged to the back room.

* * *

"Katara, you okay?" Aang asked as the walked back to his car. She hadn't spoken a word since his 'proposal'.

"Hmm, oh, it's nothing, I'm fine," she said.

"I hope I didn't freak you out with my plan," Aang said laughing.

"No no, just caught me off guard, you know?"

"Well, at least Sokka over-reacted, right?" Aang said helping her back into the car.

Katara nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd under-reacted.

* * *

**Oh, Katara... *shakes head* you should have screamed 'yes' to the high heavens, that would'a shocked everyone. So, I am exceptionally proud of this one! ;) YAY!! My plan actually worked, because usually my stories don't turn out the way I want them to, take **Lover's Journey** for example... stupidstorythatIdon'tknowwhattodowith... anyway. Have a good Kataang AU week!! **


	3. Day 3

**Hey, Day 3 is here! Sneaking out. So this one is slightly longer then the first chapter but not as long as the second, so Wednesday is right in the middle...lol... okay not going to laugh at my jokes anymore.**

**Prepare to Read! Mike and Brian own Avatar and Katara, Aang, Haru and Ty lee.**

_

* * *

_

Kataang AU week Day 3 – Sneaking Out

The room was loud with the beat of music and chattering people. It was a place of party as their final grade 12 year had come to a close. The graduating students of their high school had gathered at an expensive hall paid for by the prom committee. Now was the time for celebration because Aang and Katara, fingers laced together, had entered the building.

"The decorations are beautiful, Katara," Aang said awed at his date. Katara, who had been on the prom team and had spent a lot of her morning at that very hall, smiled as he squeezed her hand.

Everyone was having a fantastic time. The couple walked around talking to their friends about the past, present and what is to come. More than once, the couple's high school relationship had come to be the subject.

"So are you two going to stay together then, after high school?" one of Katara's girlfriends asked.

"I hope so," Aang answered. "I don't know what I'd do without her. Next thing you know I'd be sneaking out of collage just to go see her."

"That's so romantic," the girl sighed. "I wish _someone _was more like you, Aang," she said heartily stomping on her date's foot.

"Ow, hey!" he complained and they bid good-byes and walked over to the dance floor.

"So, now you're a romantic, Aang?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow. Aang just shrugged and smiled rubbing his neck nervously. "And you're going to sneak out of collage to come see me," she said disapproving.

Aang lowered his head but Katara kissed his cheek. "That's very sweet," she smiled sincerely, "but I still don't want skipping out on school."

He shook his head. "Okay, I won't."

"Now, come on," she said dragging him to the dance floor. "Let's put those dance skills to the test.

So for the next hours they danced, laughed, filled on food and drink, talked with more friends, and said good-bye to the ones that were leaving.

After one teary good-bye, Aang pulled Katara to the corner of the room away from the other guests. He looked troubled.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"What if I can't say good-bye to you, like we just did for Ty Lee and Haru? What if I can't go to another school without you?"

"Hey," Katara comforted placing a hand on his cheek. "We won't be that far away. It's only, what, an hour and a half; two hour drive? We may not be able to see each other everyday but we'll still make it. We're in it together, remember? And besides we still have the whole summer to spend everyday together until school starts."

Aang covered her hand with his. "You're right and after you're a medical doctor and I'm a world leader/five star cook/race car driver nothing can keep us apart." He smiled.

Katara laughed. "Yeah, except maybe your three extreme jobs. You really think you can be them all?"

Aang smiled, "Who ever said I couldn't?" They laughed again. Then Katara leaned against him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his torso. She closed her eyes.

"Well, you'll have to study extra hard to make all three, and that means no sneaking out of college."

"Okay, but then you can't sneak out either."

* * *

**Blech... could have done way better on this prompt but I didn't want to... so now that this is out of the way, I can finally play Sims 3!!**


	4. Day 4

**I still got it in today! It's 11pm but I still got it in!! Now I just have to worry about tomorrows...**

**I claim, I mean disclaim, everything!!!**

_

* * *

_

Kataang AU Week Day 4 – Bubbles

_**It was just a normal day…**_

"Katara, your boyfriend's here!" Sokka yelled up the stairs to his sister.

Aang made a pained face and put a hand to his ear. "Ouch, Sokka, that was right in my ear," he said. Sokka shrugged and made his way back to the couch, turning up the volume on the TV.

Katara appeared at the top of the stairs. "Aang," she called down, "come up here."

Sokka rolled his eyes as his feet pounded up the stairs. "There better not be any funny business up there you two!" he called, already knowing nothing would happen but his brotherly instincts told him to threaten them anyways.

"Sorry about my brother," Katara said shutting the door behind her.

"No problem," Aang said, "I'm starting to get used to it; well, the threats anyway." She laughed and he smiled. "So, why'd you want me to come over so bad?" he asked.

"Well," Katara said putting her hands behind her back, "my dad said since he was going to renovate the upstairs bathroom he would do mine and Sokka's bedrooms too. I can paint my room any colour I want! He's going to buy me and Sokka all new furniture, bed sheets and curtains to match it and I want your opinion on the colours I've chosen."

Aang smiled at his girlfriend's excitement. "Sure, I'd love to help."

Katara squealed and dug through her drawer for the paint cards. Meanwhile, Aang sat down on her bed, waiting. Katara looked up from the drawer, frowning.

"I must have left them downstairs," she said. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Aang nodded and she left the room. Aang sat there and within five seconds he was bored. He swung his legs, lay on his back, bounced on the bed, but nothing could ease his short attention span.

Finally, he decided to lie on his stomach and tap on Katara's fish bowl. The goldfish slowly swam around annoyed by Aang's constant tapping.

"Bubbles," Aang called to the fish, for that is what Katara chose to name him. "Bubbles," Aang sang.

The bowl was sitting on top of some books Katara kept on her night stand. Since the table could not fit between her bed and the wall, Katara kept it at the foot of her bed instead. The night stand, however, was old and had seen better years. You see, Aang's constant tapping was moving his arm, which moved his body in flow; since his body was on the bed, it moved the bed as well. Then every time Aang moved the bed forward it would bump against the night stand, and because the night stand was as old as it was the legs were not as stable as it once was. It just so happened that when Aang bumped against it with the bed, one leg on the night stand broke, sending the fish and the books crashing to the floor. Poor Aang was now lying on his stomach; his finger positioned to tap the glass once again, was staring at the little goldfish, flop around Katara's bedroom floor.

"Oops," Aang said.

"Aang is everything all right? I heard a crash," Katara called from downstairs.

Aand panicked. "Uh, yeah; everything's alright!" he called them jumped from the bed and took the fish in his hands. It was flopping and slippery and Aang needed a place to put it now. He looked around the room. A glass of water was sitting on Katara's desk. He rushed over and put the fish in it. "Crap, it's empty!" Aang thought as soon as the fish hit the bottom of the glass.

"Oh, Aang I found it!" Katara said climbing up the stairs. Panic sketched all over Aang's face. If he let Katara find out he killed her fish, she could break up with him! He grabbed the glass off the desk as Katara came into the room and put it behind his back. He stood in front of the spilled water, kicking his bag on top of it.

"Here, look, this is my favourite," Katara said opening the slides to a dark blue colour.

"Hey, Katara, I'm just going to run to the bathroom for a sec," Aang said hurriedly.

"Okay, you know where it is."

Aang rushed out of the room. He ran into the bathroom and ran the water in the sink; it went straight down the drain. Aang's eyes widened. He couldn't put the fish in there! He moved to the toilet; then changed his mind. Finally he came to the bathtub. Quickly he turned on the water and plugged the drain. Slowly, the tub filled with water. Aang dumped the goldfish into the water. For a second it didn't do anything. Aang held his breath. Then the little fish kicked his tail and started swimming around the quick-filling tub.

Then, "Aang, why are you running the water?" came Katara's voice from the door.

Aang froze. "I'm…taking a bath," he said.

There was a pause. "Aang are you okay? Can I come in?"

"No," he pressed his body against the door. "I'm fine, really."

"Aang, I know Bubbles' bowl was knocked over," Katara said. Aang hung his head and opened the door. This was it; she was going to break up with him.

"How'd you find out?" he asked.

"It's kinda hard not to notice when your night stand falls over," she smiled.

Obviously, Aang mentally kicked himself.

"So, where's Bubbles?" she asked. Aang slowly moved out of the way to reveal the fish swimming around the bathtub. He even did a little flip out of the water.

"Aw, Aang, look it how happy he is!" Katara said, kneeling over the side of the tub. Aang knelt next to her. He smiled; the fish did seem, kind of, happy.

Katara laughed as the little goldfish swam around in circles.

"So, you're not breaking up with me?" Aang asked.

"No, why would I break up with you?" Katara wondered.

"Well… because, I almost killed your fish," Aang confessed suddenly.

Katara laughed and out her hand on his. "It's just a goldfish, Aang. I can buy another one at the pet store."

"What about your room? There is water all over the floor."

"I'm getting it redone anyway; it doesn't really matter."

Then, Aang started laughing along with her. "You're right. I guess my imagination get out of control, sometimes." Katara laughed harder, turning Aang's cheeks red. "At least, Bubbles gets something out of it," he said.

Katara squeezed his hand. "Let's leave Bubbles here, for a while and I can put him back in his bowl later," she said tugging his hand and walking across the hall to her room.

As her door closed behind them, Sokka came up the stairs lazily opening the bathroom door.

Suddenly, "Katara, what is a fish doing in the bathtub!"

_**...for some people.**_

* * *

**haha....aang! So day 4 - Bubbles! I wanted to do something different for this one so I did the prompt as a fish named Bubbles!! that Aang totally almost flushed down the toilet but instead put it in the bathtub....good times, good times! But enough about my lack of a life, let's talk about what you think, using that little button down there. (Hey, didn't ask in the previous chapters, I'm going to ask sometime).**


	5. Day 5

**Day 5! Photographs. I was actually really excited about this because I want to be a photographer!**

**Get ready for kataangst!**

* * *

_Kataang AU Week Day 5 – Photographs_

_**Photographs keep memories long after we have forgotten them.**_

There comes a time in everyone's life where you are forced to move on and let other's go. They could have passed on to a greater place, or moved out of the country. They could have left for all intents and purposes, or felt they didn't deserve you, but you still have to let go. However, for Katara, she didn't want to move on and let go. She wanted to keep them all close to her, so she cluttered her room with photographs; only the best of her friends and family. She had one of her mother, her grandmother, her father and brother, her friends; but most of all she kept photos of him. She did not want to forget him. Her mother's face slowly faded until all she could remember was that smile in the photo, but she would not forget him.

So, she looked at his picture everyday. She kept one with her at all times. She placed a photo of him in every room of her house, so it was just like he was there with her. When people came over to see how she was doing, they were shocked at all the memories she wanted to keep of him. Eventually, it went to far, when one of her friends asked her to leave that picture of him at her house while she took Katara out for lunch. Katara refused to leave him home and threw herself into her room, staying in there for hours and hours. That is when her family told her to see the Physiatrist.

For a while it looked like she might actually get better. She no longer carried around pictures of him, looking at him at every second of the day, but still at night, when she could not fall asleep she would light a single candle and surround herself with pictures of him. Only then would she fall asleep under the moonlight.

She began to eat more, sleep better, and actually talk to people. It almost looked as though she was moving on. Until, she started to hear his voice, see him in the crowds and feel his presence when she was by herself. Then she started to cling to him again. She would talk to the air, pretending it was him. Run after strangers calling his name. It was dangerous, her family noticed. She locked her self up at night, whispering his name to the photographs. She lost more weight, refusing to eat if it meant leaving his picture. Then she sunk into a depression.

Her family sent her away, broken and lost, to a place they knew would try and help her. She took all her photographs of him, every last one, and set them up around her new room. She didn't care where she was, as long as he was there too. She spent years at that place, there was no change and she was eventually diagnosed with insanity. Her family would come to visit, but she would not recognize them. No, she had stared at his picture for so long she did not remember anyone else's.

Then one day, her brother came in to see her. He had brought his daughter, an exact image of her face. He had also brought a present for her. She opened it. It was a photo album of her and her family; the trips to Niagara Falls, to New York and their cottage on the lake. As she got to the back, there were more pictures of her and her friends; her brother's family, and the very last one was of her and him. They were at the beach sitting under an umbrella; her head on his shoulder, looking at the camera, smiling.

'Where did you get this?' she asked her brother.

'I took it, a long time ago.' And she started to cry, because after all this time, someone had kept a photo of them besides her.

'This was the last time I ever saw you smile,' her brother said and she cried harder.

'Some people were against me coming here to bring you this,' Sokka said. 'They thought it would only get worse.'

Katara nodded sitting back in her chair, tears still falling down her cheeks. She ran a finger over the picture; over his face. He had not expected her to lean over him and had a shocked expression on his face. Then she started laughing, her first real genuine laugh in years. Sokka looked up surprised.

"I remember this," Katara said. "We had gone to the beach and you forced Toph to go into the water. She was waist deep when she felt something move straight past her and she yelled so loud!" Katara laughed again, tears of sorrow and happiness mixed together. "She wouldn't let you touch her, so Suki had to go into the water to get her, and that's when you came up and took the picture."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, how did you remember that?"

Katara pointed to the bottom of the picture. There you could just see her wrist, and wrapped around it was the cord for her camera. "Because I had just taken a picture of Aang!" she said and hugged her brother and niece. "Thank-you Sokka, for bringing the memories back to me _because photographs keep memories long after we have forgotten about them."_

_

* * *

_

**ohmygoodness. I actually almost started crying when Katara went insane... :'(**

**I have to say, I added the ending last minute because I wanted Katara to be happy! I don't know what happened to Aang... I guess he died or something sad happened to him. I didn't want him to die! Honestly I didn't, infact I am FAAD (Fans Against Aang Dying), but I started typing the story and I guess it just came out that way. Well, here's day 5 anyway**

**IT'S MY QUOTE!!**


	6. Day 6

**Wow...short. It looks longer on Word document though. So, I was busy today so it's short and sweet, much happier then the last one. Day 7 will probably be longer. **

* * *

Kataang AU Week Day 6 Music

She could hear the harmony through his guitar while she herself played the melody on the piano. They were in sync, the push and pull. There were others playing as well; the harp, the flute, the drums; softly following as her fingers moved across the keyboard. He was the closest to her, quietly strumming away on the correct notes; never making a mistake. It was perfect. Together they made music. They put their heart and soul into creating this piece and it turned out unimaginable. They came to her favourite part. She smiled as her fingers quickly went from key to key. She had written that for him. The softness of the fast-paced beat could say none other than her love for him.

A transition led into his piece for her, it flowed back and forth; from soft to fast and back again, ever changing and flowing, just as she was. This was his favourite part because he took the lead on his guitar while she played the harmony. She had almost cried the first time she heard him play it to her.

When the piece ended, the people clapped. She stood from the grand piano to stand next to him, taking his hand as he leaned the acoustic beside his chair. They both bowed together.

Together, writing music was their life's work.

* * *

**I find it's one of those pieces where you just want to go "awww...." **


	7. Day 7

Kataang AU Week Day 7 – Swings

_F E A R L E S S_

There had always been a park there, for as long as he could remember. It's large maple and birch trees reaching high to the sky. The winding path, some parts hidden behind trees, was becoming over grown with weeds. The children's play equipment was made of wood and metal. The only plastic material used was for the large yellow slide, reaching at least 10 feet tall and twirling down to reach the gravel. Then there was the swing set. It only had two swings, but how much fun could they be. They could take him so high, almost as high as the clouds, and then he would dream of flying.

He always stared out his window, the one directly across from the park. He would sit there at night before he went to bed, in the morning to watch the east sun rise, and in the afternoon to watch the children play and the adults take walks around its paths.

One day when he came to the park, he found it to be closed off.

"Sorry, kid," the man in a yellow construction hat said. "Construction going on here; the equipment is too unsafe for yous to play on. In a week or two, we'll have a whole new set of equipment you little ones."

He was upset. New equipment? But he always played here.

"It's not fair is it?" He looked around. There clinging to the fence down the sidewalk was a little girl, probably his age, if not a year older. She looked at him. She had the brightest blue eyes. "I always loved those swings. Almost made you feel as though you were flying. I always dreamed I could touch the clouds." He nodded. So she also shared his dream. "My name is Katara."

He went to stand beside her. "I'm Aang."

She blushed, a faint pink appearing on her cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Aang."

From then on they were friends. Best friends. They became inseparable and when the park opened again to the public, they went too. It was different. There was a lot more metal and a lot more plastic, but what terrified them both the most was there was no swing set.

"Where are the swings?" Aang asked Katara.

Katara shook her head. "I don't know."

That afternoon Katara's father called about the absence of the swings in the new park while Katara and Aang ate lunch.

"Yes, I understand," Hakoda said. "Thank-you for your time; good-bye."

"Well?" Katara asked, swallowing her food.

"Sorry, kids. The swings weren't replaced; not in the budget I guess."

"That's not fair," Aang argued. "They need to replace the swings."

Hakoda frowned. "I'm sorry, Aang. I can't do anything about it." Aang sighed and finished his meal. Then announced he was going home. When he had gone, Katara went up into her room and sat there for a long time.

_His dreams; shattered. His hopes; drowned. His happiness; no more. His swings; gone._

_Aang had never felt more alone._

That park had always been there, and it probably would always stay there but when he looked out his window, it wasn't the same park he knew. The yellow slide was not there; it had been torn down and taken away. He and Katara had watched from his window as it was done. The swings disappeared. The newer models were stupid. They were rounder, 'safer' more bubble-like. They looked like playpens that parents drop their children in to avoid them for the day.

The sky was turning grey and thunder rolled in the distance. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

"Aang?" came Katara's voice. "Can I come in?"

Aang sat up wiping his eyes, in case she would see the tears. "Ya," he croaked.

She came in carrying a bucket. "What's that?" Aang asked.

"Ice cream," she said, smiling, holding out the bucket for him to see.

"Why?" Aang asked confused as she sat down with him on his bed.

"I thought we could eat it," she said and took out two spoons.

Aang smiled taking a spoon, "Thanks."

They talked and ate the ice cream, snuggled together on his bed. She could hear his heartbeat as she lay beside him. Very soon it started raining. "Want to go for a walk?" Aang's voice startled her and she wouldn't admit it but she was very close to falling asleep beside him.

She sat up and looked out the window. "It's raining," she said.

"So, do you want to go? We can take an umbrella," he assured.

"Are we allowed too?" she smiled and he took her hand, leading her downstairs.

"Shh, no, we're sneaking out," he said mischievously.

They grabbed an umbrella and walked outside. The air, outside was misty and humid because of the rain; it was almost as thick as smoke. As they passed a car, Katara caught her reflection in the side mirror. It was just her and Aang; hand in hand; and she felt his hand curl around her own, holding on tighter.

"Come on," he said grinning and pulled her along faster. She felt safe around him, like nothing could tear her hand away from his. She had claimed him, they belonged to each other and no other could give her the strength he did.

He took her to the park; the one right across the street, the one that had always been there. And he took her to the empty spot where the swings were once upon a time. The rain had retreated to a slight drizzle. Aang closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, taking little droplets of rain on his sweater. He spun around, pretending to be flying, as he once imagined he could. Then he reached out to Katara.

"Dance with me," he pleaded.

"But there's no music," she said, quite surprised by his boldness. This was not a part of Aang she had seen before.

"Trust me," he said, his eyes shining. She took his hand. They danced under the moon and the stars, twirling and spinning together. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he drew her close and she felt gravity was nonexistent when he lifted her into the air.

He wasn't a half bad dancer.

The clouds where disappearing now, letting the stars light up the path they were dancing on. When he finally ended the dance, he bowed to her, like any gentleman would, and handed her a flower. It was white with black stripes and droplets of water on the leaves and petals from the rain. She took the flower in her hand, peering up into his grey orbs. Slowly they leaned in and she gave him her first kiss. For after everything that had happened to them, Katara had fallen in love with her best friend.

They made it a tradition to return to that park every night, even if it was raining, and eventually they were married there.

That evening was almost like a photograph in her mind. She would never forget it; every detail, every minute, was picture-perfect. Not as all like she had dreamed; she had never dreamed it would be him. Though years later, when she lay in the arms of her love of life, she could imagine nothing better.

Even if they had shattered his dreams to fly, drowned his hopes of a better life, and took away his happiness, Aang thanked those construction people because he no longer felt alone. He had Katara and together they were fearless.

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless."_

Fearless by Taylor Swift

* * *

***Sigh* It seems like only yesterday it just started. Well, I would like to thank everyone; the reviews, the favourites, the alerts; everyone for all your support and good reviews! And please I hope you enjoyed this story and as a treat I added in the last two Kataang Week prompts as well, so now I've covered them all! You may be able to find them or not, but that was kind of like a bonus. **

**I have subbed this story f e a r l e s s because that is exactly was kataang is. They are not afraid of anything and together they can overcome any obstacle. It was the only way the could be together at the finale; to carry through without any fears or doubts. They trust eachother with their lives and that is why I love this ship so much!**

**xoxo**

**Please Review! and I would like to thank hpswst101 who has reviewed on every chapter! luv ya!!  
**


End file.
